


Peeping Novaks

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switch Jimmy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimmy and Cas had a very special relationship with each other. They just weren't aware that their roommates - the WInchester brothers - shared one as well.





	Peeping Novaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Voyeurism

Sex always had the most distinct, arousing melody to Castiel’s ears. The steady, wet slap of sweat slicked skin, the quiet grunts and whispers of _more, faster, harder_ punctuating the air, the creak of the bed under the combined weight and stress. It was a symphony.

It was the symphony of sex that first drew Cas to Sam’s mostly closed bedroom door. He knew it was wrong; Sam was his best friend and spying on him mid-coitus was definitely an overstep of their boundaries, but Sam was beautiful. Sam was the type of guy Cas would die to sleep with. Call it morbid curiosity – but Cas was curious what one had to look like for Sam Winchester to let them into his pants.

One peek through the cracked door gave Cas the answer he needed. One needed to look like Dean Winchester, Sam’s older – and equally as handsome – brother.

Cas pressed himself against the wall, muffling his gasp with his hand. He wasn’t sure he believed what he’d just seen – one more look couldn’t hurt.

He peeked back around the corner and sure enough, his eyes hadn’t fooled him. Sam was naked, on his elbows and knees on his bed, round ass sticking up in the air. Dean was just as nude, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body as he pistoned his hips forward, driving deep into his little brother. Cas could see his fingers biting into the swell of Sam’s ass, and had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning out loud. It was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

Without any conscious effort, Cas’ hands slid down his chest to his jeans. He undid the button and fly, slipping one hand in to stroke his thickening cock. With the other, he gripped the doorframe, leaning as far into the shadow of the half closed door as he could manage.

Dean leaned forward, mouthing along Sam’s neck.

“Like that, Sammy? Like it nice and rough?” He growled.

“Yes, Dean, please—harder… Fuck—“

The bed groaned dangerously when Dean picked up his pace, groaning against Sam’s shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” Cas jumped visibly, jerking away from the door and yanking his hand out of his pants. He smiled as innocently as he could at his twin brother.

“Jimmy—Take a look,” he whispered, jerking his head toward the door.

Jimmy scowled. “Cas—Peeping on our roommate isn’t cool.”

“Room _mates_ ,” Cas corrected. Jimmy’s scowl deepened. He crept forward, peeking through the crack in the door. He gasped, stepping back, and looked at Cas.

“They—That’s Dean fucking Sam.”

Cas nodded slowly.

“Did you know they were like us?” Jimmy whispered, pressing close to Cas. His eyelids fluttered, mouth parting on instinct when he felt the swell of Jimmy’s cock, thickening against his thigh.

“I didn’t know,” he whispered.

“Do they know that we—“

“I don’t think so.”

Cas hadn’t meant to get into a relationship with his identical twin. Of course, he should have seen it coming. They’d been jerking off together since they hit puberty – it was the next logical step in their minds. They were allowed to see other guys – but neither had a reason to, except for the occasional threesome.

Cas was pulled from his thoughts when Jimmy moved over, peeking back through the door. He stepped up behind him, reaching around to undo Jimmy’s jeans as he set his chin on his shoulder, watching along with his brother.

Slow and steady, Cas began to stroke Jimmy’s cock, savoring the way it throbbed and swelled in his grip.

“They’re sexy as hell,” Jimmy whispered.

“Too bad we can’t join them—I wouldn’t be opposed to _that_ ,” Cas admitted.

Jimmy grunted and Cas slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Shh… Not too loud,” he warned.

He nodded, and Cas dropped his hand, sliding it under Jimmy’s shirt and splaying his fingers wide over Jimmy’s panting stomach as he stroked him inside his jeans.

Through the crack in the door, the twins watched Dean pull Sam onto his knees, giving them a clear view of his cock, thick and heavy, bouncing between his legs with each hard pump of Dean's hips.

Dean nipped Sam’s ear, sliding one hand up from Sam’s belly to his nipple. He began to pluck at it, his mouth moving in a whisper the twins couldn’t hear.

Cas followed Dean’s motions, sliding his own hand up to play with Jimmy’s nipple as they watched, beginning to lick and suck at the spot just behind his earlobe.

Jimmy whimpered, his head falling back on Cas’ shoulder. He turned, their mouths meeting in a hard kiss.

Lost in their own world, it took Cas a moment to focus when he finally opened his eyes and looked back at Dean and Sam.

When he did, he realized they were both staring at the twins. Dean was still pumping steadily into Sam's ass, a smirk plastered on his face. 

Jimmy shoved them both back quickly, hiding beside the door.

"Think they saw us?" Jimmy panted. 

"Get in here, losers," Dean's voice rang out, punctuated by Sam's muffled groan. 

"I believe they saw us, Jimmy," Cas said. Jimmy glared at him, fixing his jeans as well as he could before stepping into the bedroom, looking anywhere but the bed. Cas followed close behind him. 

"Like what you see?" Dean panted, still fucking into Sam at a lazy pace so he could speak.

"I'm sorry, Dean. We just--"

"Are a couple of peeping toms," Dean teased.

"We didn't mean any harm, and we wouldn't have told anyone," Jimmy said.

"I know. Why would you rat us out when you're boning your own twin?"

Jimmy and Cas shared a look. Sam and Dean both chuckled. 

"Oh yeah, we saw Cas' hand down your jeans, don't even try to deny it."

"I guess the truth has come out then," Cas said softly. Unlike Jimmy, he wasn't even trying not to stare. 

"So what do we do about it?" Jimmy asked. Dean smirked. 

"Well, whatever you boys want. Pull up a chair, sit on the bed - enjoy the show. No need to peek through a crack in the door."

"You-- You're serious?" 

Dean grinned, snapping his hips forward to make Sam whine. "Deadly."

Jimmy looked to Sam, who nodded. 

"We like it," he assured them.

Cas and Jimmy looked at each other and Jimmy shrugged. He grabbed the desk chair and sat down, shoving his jeans and boxers down around his ankles.

"Jimmy," Cas cried when he began to jerk off, watching the scene on the bed. 

"Oh come on, you're just as hard as me, Cas. Enjoy it. You started this."

"You know, Sammy's got an empty hole," Dean offered, reaching forward. He grabbed Sam's cheek, pulling it out to make Sam open his mouth.

"You-- You want me to use him."

Sam nodded eagerly. Cas glanced back at Jimmy, who nodded. 

"Don't pass that up, brother."

"But you--"

"Can use my holes if he wants," Dean offered. "I'm already stretched and ready. Or, if he holds off until I'm done - he can use Sam's ass or mouth too. Sammy likes sharing.”

Sam groaned. He reached out for Cas. 

“I promise—You’ll love it,” he panted.

Jimmy sighed when Cas didn't move. He stood behind him, tugging his jeans and boxers down before pushing him toward the bed. 

Dean chuckled. "How long with you two?" He asked, still taking his time, pumping just quick enough into Sam's ass to keep them aroused and hard.

"Since puberty -- but we lost our virginity on our fifteenth birthday," Jimmy said. He guided Cas' cock into Sam's open mouth.

Cas gasped softly, burying his fingers in Sam's hair when Sam swallowed him down. He began to bob his head quickly, barely slowing down when his throat convulsed around Cas, thick gagging noises filling the room.

"He might have me beat for blow jobs, holy crap," Jimmy complimented. He began to rub his cock along Cas' ass, watching it flex as he pumped into Sam's mouth. 

Dean chuckled, speeding up a little. "Sammy's got a great throat-- Nothing beats your baby brother choking on your cock though, right Cas?"

"Big brother, actually," Cas grunted, letting his head fall back onto Jimmy's shoulder. He tanked at Sam's hair, coaxing him to keep his cock in longer. 

"Really?"

Jimmy nodded. He reached up with his free hand, pinching Cas' nipples.

"By four minutes. Used it to my advantage too-- When we were kids I got to fuck him four times before I'd bottom for him once."

"That only lasted for two months," Cas argued. He was nearly whispering now, grinding against Sam's face.

Dean grunted quietly, his eyes slipping shut. He began to thrust faster, his fingers digging into Sam's bare hips. 

Jimmy crawled to Dean's side, sliding two fingers into his hole. "You are slick."

"Sammy-- Oh! Right there-- Sammy was using a toy before this-- Jimmy--"

Jimmy was slipping his tip past Dean's loosened rim, watching it stretch and flutter at the intrusion. He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the desk, slicking his own cock before pushing hard and fast into Dean.

Dean shouted, his hips jerking forward against Sam's ass. He picked up a quick pace then, slamming back onto Jimmy's cock before pistoning his hips forward, driving deep into Sam. 

Jimmy tossed his head back, holding Dean's hips. "God, Cas-- You gotta feel this-- He's so tight it almost hurts."

Cas smirked, openmouthed as he fucked into Sam.

"Perhaps a trade?" He offered.

Sam and Dean both groaned between them.

Cas pulled out first, climbing off the bed and circling around to Jimmy. 

"You good, Sammy?" Dean murmured when Sam slumped forward.

"Amazing," he rasped. 

Jimmy pulled out before Dean could reply and Cas quickly took his place, using the lube and Sam's spit to ease the way. 

"You cool with sucking me?" Jimmy asked, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair. He nodded quickly, opening his mouth wide. 

Jimmy slid in, gasping. "You ever feed your brother?" He teased when Sam began bobbing his head up and down. 

Dean laughed between moans. He was leaning over Sam's back, hips held still while Cas slammed into him. 

"Want us to pull out?" Jimmy panted. Dean shook his head. 

"Nah - trust you're clean."

The small room echoed with the sounds of each man chasing his orgasm. Soft grunts and whimpers, the telltale click of Sam's throat, the slap of sweating skin together. 

Dean came first, stiffening over Sam. He was silent, sighing softly only when he began to relax, his body pliant as Cas continued to fuck into him.

Jimmy pulled out, letting his cock rub over Sam's cheek and swollen bottom lip.

"Can I take your ass?" 

Sam nodded quickly. He crawled forward, pulling carefully off Dean's softening cock. Cas helped Dean upright, mouthing over his neck. 

Sam turned, setting his hands on Dean's chest. He pushed his ass out. 

"Dean."

When Dean opened his eyes, Jimmy pushed into Sam's used ass, slow and steady. Sam's eyes rolled back, his head falling backwards as he moaned softly, showing Dean just how good it felt. 

Dean leaned forward, kissing up Sam's throat. The brothers held onto one another, sharing kisses and quiet moans as the twins fucked them. 

Sam came with Dean's hand squeezing his cock. His hips jerked and he whimpered into Dean's mouth, clenching hard around Jimmy. His muscles had barely begun to relax when Jimmy grunted, his fingers digging into Sam’s hips. He bit down on Sam’s shoulder as he came, his arms shaking softly.

Sam reached back, stroking the back of his head and neck as he flexed his ass, working him through the orgasm.

Jimmy and Sam collapsed onto the bed, watching Cas piston his hips into Dean at a nearly painful speed. Dean slammed back against Cas just as hard, his face twisted into a mask of pleasure.

Cas gasped Dean's name, driving deep once. His hips jerked forward shallowly, head hanging. Dean sighed softly, letting his arms give out. He slumped forward, a smirk on his lips. 

Sam moved first, wiggling out of Jimmy's arms and crawling off the bed. He could feel the eyes of the other three on him as he walked to the other side of the room, come dribbling down his thigh.

He grabbed a towel, cleaning himself up and tossing it at the others. He crawled back onto the bed, wiggling himself between Dean and Jimmy.  
“So,” Cas said, taking the towel when Dean offered it.

“So,” Sam responded.

“Well, that was fun,” Jimmy tried, clearing his throat when the others looked at him.

“We should probably… Talk about this,” Dean finally said, wiggling out of the pile of bodies and pulling on his boxers.

“You and Sam are dating and Jimmy and I are dating. And we’ve now had sex.”

“Yeah, Cas – We know that much,” Dean said, chuckling.

“But are gonna keep doing this? Are things gonna change?” Sam asked.

Jimmy chewed his lip.

“Do they have to?”

“I don’t see why. I mean – outside of now having three choices in familiar sex partners, rather than just a sibling or a stranger – I don’t see why would need to change the nature of our friendship,” Cas said.

“So what, friends with benefits?” Dean asked.

“Or an open relationship,” Jimmy suggested.

“The four of us?”

Jimmy shrugged. “Why not?”

Sam’s lip pouted out in thought. He shrugged. “Worth a shot. Dean?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced between the twins then at Sam. “You know I’m in if you are. So… Uh, relationship probably means dates. So… Why don’t we all go to dinner tonight? I’m starving.”

Jimmy grinned. “We’ll get dressed. Give us an hour?”

He and Cas climbed off the bed and began to dress.

“Sure. Sammy needs to primp his hair anyway.” Sam threw the come covered towel at Dean’s head.

“Don’t be an ass.”

“You love it,” Dean teased, knocking it out of the way.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood. “Yeah, yeah. Still an ass.”

He followed Jimmy and Cas out of the bedroom the prepare for their first date.


End file.
